Difference
by Mistress-D1989
Summary: Count D aquires a few new pets, and sells one to a man grieving his dog.
1. Difference

Leon rolled his eyes. "Honestly, D. The lost city of Atlantis? Who gives a crap?" he asked. Count D set the hard-bound book on the table gently. "Atlantis is a real place. It sunk beneath the sea many years ago. I am hoping to find it." he replied. Leon still was skeptical. "Find it for what reason?" he asked. Count D smiled a curious little smile. "I am running out of tropical fish to sell." he answered. His sentence had double meaning, though Leon was too dense to realize it. "I would hope for your company in my journey, Detective." said the Count. Leon agreed half- heartedly, annoyed that D was dragging him yet again on a wild goose chase.  
"I am glad that you have packed your belongings, Detective, but I am afraid we do not need any of it." Count D explained as Leon brought 4 suitcases into the shop. "And why don't we?" asked Leon, a little annoyed. Count D held out an arm for Q-Chan to land on as the tiny rabbit/bat hybrid flew over. "We will just take ourselves and our determination with us. Tropical fish are not hard for me to find." he said. Leon shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just get goin' already."  
2 HOURS LATER  
"This boat SUCKS, D." whined Leon. His stomach growled. Count D had only brought cookies and a few slices of cake along. He had rented a small charter boat that Leon feared would break down the minute it got in the water. However, they had made it to where Count D said Atlantis was located. Leon yawned and sat on the wood floor of the boat. Meanwhile, Q- Chan assisted Count D in setting up a fishing net. Leon was bewildered. "You came to find Atlantis, to go fishing?!" he cried. The Count nodded. "I am in no need of publicity for finding the lost city. I merely wish for a few new creatures to put in the shop." he explained. Leon mumbled some choice words under his breath and sat around. Q-Chan squeaked as the net was tugged. "I see. We have caught something." smiled Count D, pulling the net in. Leon, curious, stood and watched over the Count's shoulder. All he saw was a pile of colorful fish. However, Count D could see a variety of rare species for his shop. He pulled the nets in, letting the beautiful sea nymphs and mermaids sit on deck. "We will be home soon, my friends." he said, and instructed Leon to turn the boat around. Leon rolled his eyes. "Count, you're talking to a bunch of mindless fish." he moaned, and did as he was told. Count D chuckled. "Detective, you see only a bunch of mindless fish in your eyes. But through my eyes, the eyes of one with an open mind, you would see much more than just fish. Nothing is ever what it seems, my friend." he said, and watched the shoreline come into view. 


	2. Debut

"Could that trip have been any more worthless?" questioned Leon as they returned to the shop. Count D just shot him a look as he took his findings to the back room. Leon tagged along, complaining about the short trip the entire way. Finally, the Count turned to face him. "I do not appreciate comments like that, Detective. This journey was well worth everything. I got exactly what I was hoping for. I did not think I would aquire this much to sell in only one trip." he said, and went into a room on the right. Leon began to follow, but the door was already closing in his face. Leon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said, and found his way back to the main room. Count D hadn't set out the usual cakes and candies on the table, so Leon snooped around looking for food. "There is NOTHING here that doesn't have loads of sugar." he whined, sitting on the sofa. Count D finally emerged into the main room, to find Leon mumbling about nutrition. "Detective, I am sure that if you desire nutritious food you might try the Chinese restaurant down the street." he suggested, sitting in his usual chair and fixing a cup of tea. Leon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, like I'll go there. That stuff is nasty, D." he said. Count D shrugged and sipped his tea. Count D was relieved when Leon left the shop about half an hour later. "I'll be back tomorrow to drop Chris off." he said, closing the door behind him. The Count relaxed for a few minutes, thinking about his new finds in the back room. "They will seel rather quickly." he said to himself. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Count D rose to his feet and opened the door a crack. "Welcome to my pet shop. I am Count D. How may I be of service?" he asked the young man standing before him. The man sighed. "I'm Paul. I'm here to buy a pet to replace my dog. She died yesterday." he replied. Count D nodded. "I understand. Do come in." he offered, holding the door open as Paul stepped in. 


	3. Deal

Count D led Paul quietly into the shop. "What kind of pet are you seeking?" he asked. Paul shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just something that I can love, and it will love me back. I'm single...I lost my entire family...I am alone in the world. Rachel was my only friend..." Paul replied, his green eyes brimming with tears. "Raechel?" questioned the Count curiously. Paul nodded. "Rachel...she was a mutt. Part retriever, part spaniel. She was one of a kind...the greatest friend I ever had. And now...she's gone..." Paul's voice trailed off as he broke down and sobbed over his lost companion. Count D didn't bother to comfort the man. He had other plans...  
"Thank you, Count." Paul said, wiping his eyes and finishing the last few drops of Chinese tea. It didn't matter that it was heaped with sugar...it did the trick. Count D nodded and took the dishes away. Paul rose to his feet. The Count smiled reassuringly and led Paul down the corridor to the back room. "I have just the pet to make you happy. It will love you back if you love it first." he said as he opened the door. Paul peered through the darkness into the room. A loud splash was heard from the depths. "It is in here." said Count D, gesturing for Paul to go in. Paul nodded and obeyed, pushing past the curtains into the room where a large pool was. The splashing continued. "Please, take a look and choose which one you find fitting." suggested the Count, and stepped back. Paul peered into the water. All he could see at first was a few pairs of eyes staring at him in the dark. Count D started burning incense, since during the confusion with Leon he had forgotten. Paul watched as the room slowly became dimly lit, and peered into the pool yet again. This time, he saw beautiful women. "Oh." he breathed, taking in their beauty. He found it hard to choose just one. "They're all so...so..." he began. The Count smiled. "Extraordinary?" he offered. Paul could only nod, his eyes transfixed on the mermaids and mymphs. They were all so lovely, but one caught his eye. She was in the back, in the corner. Her hair was an amazing shade of red, her eyes the color of sapphires. She was a nymph, so she looked so human there was almost no difference between her and an average woman. Paul kneeled by the side of the pool, and the maiden instantly swam over to him. Her gaze was mesmerizing. "She takes to you well." mentioned the Count as he watched. Paul just stared at the nymph lovingly. "I'll take her, no matter what the cost!" he cried, stroking her arm. Count D smiled. "Very well. I have a contract for you to sign to ensure she is taken care of." he said, holding up a piece of paper. 


	4. Debt

"These statements are not to be breached. If they are, the petshop will not be held responsible for the results of your actions. First, you must not show her to anyone. Second, feed her small fish once every three days. Make sure you feed her exactly once every three days. Finally, keep her in water at all times. I hope you enjoy your pet." Count D said as Paul signed the contract.  
The first thing Paul did when he got home was put Melanie in his in- ground pool. He had named her Melanie after his daughter who had died. He hadn't told the Count this, but Paul had once been married to his high- school sweetheart, Victoria. They had a daughter together, but she died at only 2 months old from a breathing disorder. Shortly after that incident, Victoria left him for another man. Paul was left heartbroken...he had no one. But now he had Melanie. "You're even better than Victoria." he said, stroking her hair. Melanie gazed up at him, not saying a word. She dove under the water for a few seconds, then came back up as Paul threw a few minnows to her. He had picked them up from a bait and tackle shop in the city.  
The phone rang. Paul stood. "I'll be right back, Melanie." he said, and went in the living room. Slowly he picked the phone up. "Hello?" he said. The voice on the other end was that of a woman. "Paul..." she said sadly. Paul almost dropped the phone. "Victoria." he said, shocked that she was calling him. "Paul...I had an accident. I just wanted to...to see you...before it's all over." "But Victoria...what about Sam? Is he there?" "He left me. Just like I did to you. I...I'm so sorry, Paul..." "That isn't important right now, baby. Are you alright? What happened?" "I was so upset after Sam left me...I just got in the car and drove. I wanted to drive to your house, but I wasn't paying attention...I hit a tree...the doctors said there isn't much time." "I'll be right there, Victoria...I'll be right there." Paul hung up the phone and retrieved his coat from the closet. He had completely forgotten Melanie as he left the house, got into his SUV and drove off to the hospital.  
Melanie waited for Paul to come back. Even though she had just met him, she loved him...he loved her, she thought. After he didn't come back for an hour, she wanted to see him. She swam to the edge of the pool...  
"That's insane, D. She crawled out of the pool, even though she knew it would kill her, and went looking for him?" said Leon. Count D nodded. "It is quite depressing. I though Paul loved Melanie...but it seems he had not forgotten his past love. In a way, Paul and Melanie are very similar. Victoria left Paul for someone else....and Paul left Melanie for someone else." he explained. Leon rolled his eyes. "So why was Paul's car crashed in a ditch this morning?" he asked, getting tired of playing mind games with the Count. Count D folded his hands in his lap. "The consequences for how he treated Melanie was death, much like the punishment for Victoria was death. Love is a harsh and cruel thing, Detective. It is quite a shame what happened to Paul and Melanie, and even Victoria. But I will not be held responsible." he said, and set the newspaper on the coffee table. In the obituary section were Paul and Victoria's smiling faces set next to their biographies....somehow, this tale of lost love and tragic endings was not included. 


End file.
